


A Flurry of Spring Frenzy

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2013 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AxG Week Prompt 1</b>: <i>Frenzy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flurry of Spring Frenzy

Where I lived – winter and hard earth.  
I sat in my cold stone room  
choosing tough words, granite, flint,

to break the ice. My broken heart –  
I tried that, but it skimmed,  
flat over the frozen lake. 

She came from a long, long way,  
but I saw her at last, walking,  
my daughter, my girl, across the fields,

in bare feet, bringing all spring's flowers  
to her mother's house. I swear  
the air softened and warmed as she moved,

the blue sky smiling, none too soon,  
with the small shy mouth of a new moon.

_\- Carol Ann Duffy “Demeter”_

 

* * *

 

Ayra woke up to the sound of someone shuffling around the room. She cracked her eyes open and saw Gendry lumbering about the room, looking behind the chest of clothes, the large ornate chair near the fireplace, and underneath the vanity. “Are you looking for your head, stupid? What could possibly be under the vanity?”

Gendry whipped around and nearly fell over in his hurry to face the woman who was tucked beneath a mountain of furs. “Good morning. It seems as though I have misplaced our daughter.”

Arya shot up in bed. “What?!”

Gendry chuckled, “No need to panic. She's probably hiding in the queen's solar, which she knows that I cannot enter.” Gendry climbed onto the bed and cupped her face in his large hands to tilt her head up, bringing her lips to meet his. Arya hummed in approval and before she could stop herself, a smile split across her face when he pulled back.“She's a smart one, your daughter.”

“Well, clearly we know who she takes after.”

Gendry pointed at himself expectantly and laughed when Arya snorted indigently.

Pressing a kiss on her forehead, Gendry pulled back. “Lord Rickon has returned and said that the wolves had pups last week. There was seven in the litter total, they should be able to run about and cause havoc soon enough.”

Arya smiled at the prospect of seeing her brother after his trip from Dragonstone. “One for each of the new Stark children. Which means that... we can't have any more children or else our newborn won't have a pup.” Arya said triumphantly falling back onto the the downy soft pillows. Looking back at Gendry, Arya's smile faded when she saw him pensive as he held up their daughter's old babe blanket.

Without turning to look at her, Gendry spoke in an even tone, “The weather is looking up today. Mayhaps you would care for a stroll through the godswood, m'lady?”

Arya decided to respect his choice not to share with her his thoughts, knowing he will come around and voice his mind when he was ready, she threw a pillow at his back before repeating a well practiced ' _don't call me m'lady_ ' and rose from the bed.

“If you are not planning on helping me change, Ser Stupid, then mayhaps you should see to where your daughter might be.” Arya teased as she began to pull off her night shift.

“If I were to help you, m'lady, we would not be leaving these quarters for a very long while. But, then again there might be a chance that your daughter will come looking for me herself and that will lead to my victory. Either way, it's a win for me.” Gendry quipped, his hand slipped around her waist as he brought her bare back flushed against his broad chest. A shiver coursed through her body at the feel of cool leather against her warm skin. Arya let slip a sigh when Gendry's lips traced the smooth, freckled skin of her shoulder and hummed as he nuzzled her neck. She moaned as he softly nibbled at her skin, right at the junction between her jaw and her ear.

“Behave,” she warned reluctantly pulling back, “I want to go for that walk. It would be such a waste to let nice weather go, being cooped up inside.”

“You make that sound as if that's a bad thing. There are many things we could do 'cooped up inside'.” Gendry's fingers pressed into her sides at just the right spot that left Arya in a fit of giggles. She twisted out of his grasp, escaping with her most comfortable pair of worn breeches and tunic, to find shelter from his tickling fingers in her adjoining solar. Gendry chased after her but she slammed the heavy door just before he reached the threshold and barred it with a peal of laughter.

Gendry's voice penetrated the door in a muffled growl, “I'll have my revenge later, m'lady. You will not be able to outrun me forever.”

“We'll see about that.” Arya challenged. His deep chuckles could barely be heard from beyond the door as she listened to his heavy footfalls receded from the room.

* * *

A short while later, Arya found Gendry in the great hall breaking his fast with her brother and his new squire. Gendry rose and greeted Arya with a warm smile and asked whether she was hungry. She looked at the food on the table and had to fight the bile that nearly rose to the surface. She quickly shook her head and inquired about their daughter. Bran informed her that she was with Rickon admiring the new litter of pups, out by the stables. Satisfied that she was in safe hands, Arya steered Gendry from the hall, eager to be as far away from the stench of meat and mead that was had permeated the air.

They made their way down the long winding staircase that lead from the great hall in the center of the castle, out onto the wide open court yard. Greeted by the warm rays of sunshine, Gendry and Arya linked their arms as they briefly surveyed the final stages to the reconstruction of Winterfell. It was already late in the day and the streets were filled with merchants and tradesmen, bustling about their daily duties, paying little mind nowadays to their strange lord and lady who were often seen about the yard sparring with young children or pounding away at castle steel in the smithy.

They walked past the training yard, glass gardens, the stables, and, soon, the woods came into view. With less luster than it once had, the woods still stood in elegance through all that happened to Winterfell over the last few years and mayhaps now it was even more monumental than it ever was. A testament to all who walked through the thicket of trees that nothing was beyond repair. And that every heart ache would ease, given time and care. The residents of Winterfell knew the words of House Stark well enough, yet they too took comfort in the knowledge that the snow will soon give way to spring.

As they made their way deeper into the woods, Arya looked up to see the deep red, weirwood leaves toss about on the tips of a chilled gale. Like a curtain of red scarves, the leaves floated on the breeze and danced into a frenzy as the gust of wind picked up speed, leaving Arya giggling like a child. Gendry gathered her up in his arms and, before long, Arya sank into the warmth, enveloped in the arms of the only man who understood her better than anyone she knew. She took a deep breath as she buried her nose into curve of his neck and allowed Gendry's scent to fill her senses, which left her dizzy with want.

Arya reached up and wordlessly pulled him down to satisfy her wonton needs. She sighed as he met her lips with enthusiasm. Their tongues furiously battled for control before she was forced to pull back, gasping for air. He pulled her body completely against his as his lips rained kisses down upon her, his breath heated her face as they fanned out across her cheeks in warm puffs. His growing beard rasped against her jaw, leaving her shivering at a fond memory of his beard scraping across her belly before his lips had dipped lower.

Their interlude together was cut short as a melody of laughter and yips floated to where they were standing from the direction of the stables.

“Arya? You said that we wouldn't be able to have any more children since there won't be any pups for it. But, there are only six new Stark children... what about the last pup?” Gendry asked curiously.

Arya shot his a knowing look but seeing as he clearly was not following her mental hint, she grabbed his hand and placed it low on her stomach. Gendry's eyes lit up as he laughed in glee. “When did you find out?”

“Last week.” Arya answered slyly, her eyes twinkled as she watched him piece together her behavior the last few days.

“That's why you've been refusing the stew the kitchens made for supper.” Gendry said finally, as the realization dawned on him. He bursted out into laughter again and picked her up and swinging her around in his excitement. Hearing their daughter's voice and the bark of a half dozen wolf pups, Gendry set Arya back down on her feet.

“Mama! Papa! Look, look! The puppies are here! Can I keep one, please?” Arya unfolded herself from the comfort of Gendry's warm embrace to see her daughter run up to them with a small wolf pup in her arms and a crown of winter roses (woven by Sansa, no doubt) upon their child's dark hair. Moments later, the remainder of the pack came barreling down the hill after their brethren stopping to sniff and nip at the new companions. One even growled at Gendry for good measure and it made Arya want to choose that one just for the growing infant inside her.

In a flurry of wind, giggles, red weirwood leaves, pups, and winter roses, Arya beamed up at Gendry thinking that mayhaps winter has finally gone and that spring has blown in on the heels of a little girl with steel gray eyes and wild black hair.


End file.
